


More Than Gravity | Hơn Cả Trọng Trường

by yuki_shizuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gen, Time Travel, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_shizuka/pseuds/yuki_shizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ôi, du hành thời gian, không.”</p><p>Vì một thử nghiệm thất bại, Tony trôi nổi trong dòng thời gian, quay về các thời điểm khác nhau trong quá khứ, đến những nơi mà gã lẽ ra nên đến, làm những chuyện lẽ ra gã nên làm. Và lạ lùng là dù gã xuất hiện ở đâu, gã cũng vừa hay gặp được Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Gravity | Hơn Cả Trọng Trường

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502959) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Many thanks to the author who graces us with her great talent.

“Lần nữa nào, Friday,” Tony nói, đánh dòng mã cuối rồi nhấn enter và quay ghế nhìn Cỗ Máy Tốc Độ (được rồi, cái tên đó vẫn đang chờ xét lại, gã là kĩ sư máy móc, đếu phải con buôn). “Thắp nàng lên nào.”

“Ngài, tôi xin phép nhắc nhở là khách của ngài sẽ bắt đầu đến trong vòng 25 phút nữa.” Friday nói.

Tony nhướn mày nhìn trần nhà. “Và?”

“Có thể ngài muốn thay đồ trước khi bữa tiệc bắt đầu,” Friday nói, bởi vì dù là một AI hoàn toàn khác, cô nàng đã kế thừa thói cằn nhằn của JARVIS. “Tôi không cho rằng trang phục hiện thời của ngài phù hợp với tinh thần của mùa này.”

Tony nhìn xuống. “Sao Black Sabbath* lại không hợp với Giáng Sinh hả?”

(*: tên của một ban nhạc rock heavy mental, nhưng ‘sabbath’ đồng thời cũng là một ngày lễ thánh trong đạo Thiên Chúa)

“Có thể ngài cũng nên xét tới việc đi tắm rửa. Và có lẽ nên đánh cả răng nữa, việc mà ngài đã không làm trong suốt 26.5 giờ qua trừ phi tôi—”

“Được rồi, hiểu rồi,” Tony nói. “Mi muốn ta làm bản thân phù hợp cho việc tương tác với đồng loại chứ gì.”

“Chính thế.”

“Sẽ làm mà. Ngay sau cái test cuối cùng này.”

Friday không thở dài, bởi vì cô là một chương trình vi tính và không có lá phổi nào hết, nhưng Tony có cảm giác cô nàng muốn làm như vậy. “Hẳn rồi, thưa ngài. Vùng chứa đã sẵn sàng.”

“Đang sạc năng lượng,” Tony nói. “Vẫn ghi lại đấy chứ hả?”

“Dĩ nhiên.”

“Rồi, đây là thử nghiệm Máy Tốc Độ lần 17, tôi đã thu hẹp vùng chứa quanh máy gia tốc phản heli siêu nhỏ để giảm thiểu nguy cơ, kiểu như, sản sinh gấp đôi lượng phản vật chất tôi đang cần, cơ mà này, nó mà hoạt động là tôi sẽ cho bộ giáp đạt tới vận tốc ánh sáng được luôn,” Tony nói, chăm chú nhìn những thông số ba chiều được phóng chiếu trên bàn. “Đó sẽ là một trong những đột phá về khoa học lớn nhất mọi thời đại và cũng ngầu bá chấy. Heli vào buồng lõi trong ba, hai, một—ta vào rồi nhé, okay, vùng chứa vẫn chịu được, thông số vẫn ổn định—”

“Ngài, chúng ta đang trải qua sự gia tăng áp lực 4 phần trăm trong buồng chứa sơ cấp.” Friday nói.

“Không có gì đáng ngại,” Tony nói. “Bốn phần trăm vẫn trong hạn mức an toàn—cho ta số liệu xem phần titan ra sao rồi? Ê, nó đang chảy hả? Nó đâu có nên chảy đâu phải không?”

“Không rõ, thưa ngài,” Friday nói. “Áp lực gia tăng tám phần trăm.”

Tony nhíu mày, phẩy đi vài khung chiếu và kéo những cái khác lên thêm. “Buồng chứa thứ cấp vẫn trụ được chứ?”

“Buồng chứa thứ cấp vẫn trụ vững, nhưng tôi xin nhắc nhở rằng ngài đang ở trong buồng chứa thứ cấp—”

“Nên nếu nó mà nổ bùm một phát, ta sẽ biến thành năng lượng thuần chất,” Tony kết lời.

“Có vẻ là như vậy,” Friday nói. “Tôi khuyến cáo ta nên khởi động quy trình tắt máy.”

“Khỉ thật,” Tony nói. “Để thêm một phút nữa xem, lần này gần được rồi, ta cảm thấy được mà—đi nào, năm nay bố muốn Santa xòe cho bộ gia tốc nhanh hơn—”

“Áp lực tăng ở mức mười hai phần trăm và vẫn đang tăng,” Friday nói. “Buồng chứa sẽ vỡ ở mức hai mươi phần trăm.”

“Cho ta mười giây,” Tony nói, khi mà số chỉ thị của vùng chứa bắt đầu nhấp nháy. “Mi đang làm hỏng Giáng Sinh đó Friday.”

“Tôi thật lòng xin lỗi, thưa ngài,” Friday nói. “Mười sáu phần trăm.”

“Đm,” Tony nói, đẩy mình ra khỏi đám màn hình ba chiều và dụi dụi mắt. “Tắt hết đi. Khỉ thật, gần lắm rồi, giá mà giải quyết được vấn đề buồng chứa—”

Bỗng một tiếng rắc, nhưng thể sấm sét đánh trúng mạch năng lượng, và rồi—không có gì hết.

Tony nhìn quanh. Phòng thí nghiệm vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. Cái máy gia tốc phân tử siêu vi vẫn nguyên vẹn. Gã vẫn nguyên vẹn. “Friday? Chuyện quái gì vậy?”

“Tôi không biết.” Friday nói. “Quy trình tắt máy đã hoàn thành. Đang chạy chương trình chẩn đoán.”

“Bao giờ xong gửi ngay kết quả cho ta nhé,” Tony nói, vỗ vào tay Dummy trên đường đi ra cửa.

“Đỏ và xanh lá là màu truyền thống cho các buổi lễ tiệc,” Friday nhắc gã.

“Mi đang cho ta lời khuyên về thời trang đó hả?” Tony hỏi.

“Tôi tin là vậy, thưa ngài,” Friday nói.

~*~

Lúc Tony vào, bữa tiệc đang hồi huyên náo. Bữa tiệc Giáng Sinh thường niên của Stark Industries từng là thứ yêu thích của Pepper—thật ra vẫn là thứ yêu thích của Pepper—nhưng Pepper đang loanh quanh ở LA, còn Tony thì đang loanh quanh ở New York, nên là, kiểu như, sao cũng được. Chẳng có gì mà một ly rượu không giải quyết được cả. Trên đường đến quầy bar, Tony gật đầu với một bầy mấy gã chop bu và chào hỏi vài người ở Quỹ tài trợ Maria Stark.

“Ơ lão phải gió này, ai cho chen hàng.” Ai đó nói, thúc cùi chỏ vào sườn gã.

Tony quay lại thấy Clint đang nhìn gã cười cười. “Chúc chú Giáng Sinh vui vẻ, Barton. Một ly martini nhé.”

“Đừng để ý đến ảnh,” Laura nói. “Ảnh thức khuya đi mua đồ đó.”

“Tôi tốn hết sáu tiếng đồng hồ ờ Toys ‘R Us,” Clint nói. “Anh tới Toys ‘R Us ngày trước giáng sinh bao giờ chưa? Như quỷ ấy. Anh tưởng bọn Chitauri đã tệ lắm rồi chứ gì, hãy chờ xem mấy ông bố bà mẹ lần chần không chịu mua cái thứ đồ chơi Doc McStuffins đó mãi cho đến khi quá muộn.”

“Tôi chả hiểu chú đang nói gì cả,” Tony nói. “Đó là bánh quy hả?”

“Vừa ra khỏi lò nhà mẹ em đấy,” Laura nói, chìa hộp ra. “Tiện thể, cảm ơn vì đã cử máy bay đến nhé.”

Tony cắn ngoéo đầu một cậu bánh gừng. “Không có chi. Có nhận được quà tôi gửi bọn nhỏ chưa?”

“Thật sự bọn nó không cần StarkPads mới đâu,” Clint nói. “Nhất là cái bản mẫu StarkPads vô giá, vô phương thay thế đó.”

“Trẻ con là tương lai đó,” Tony nói, nhấp một ngụm rượu. “Và còn là người thử nghiệm quan trọng nhất của tôi nữa.”

“Này, tôi thấy nhiêu đó là đủ cho anh rồi đấy,” Clint nói, khéo léo giật lấy ly martini khỏi tay Tony. “Đêm nay anh cần phải tỉnh táo chứ.”

“Gì chứ hả?” Tony nói. “Đây là ly đầu tiên của tôi, cậu đang—”

“Ê, đám còn lại trong đội kìa,” Clint nói, đặt ly martini xuống và vẫy tay về phía thang máy.

“Đưa rượu của tôi đây, cái thằng—ây, các cậu, nghỉ lễ vui vẻ,” Tony nói khi Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Vision và Steve tiến lại gần. “Lấy gì uống đi, và Wilson, tôi đã đặc biệt nói đây là một bữa tiệc tử tế cơ mà. Cái áo len có hình còn tuần lộc mũ chuông không hề tử tế tí nào cả.”

“Đây là hàng Goodwill nguyên bản và tôi đếch quan tâm mấy người có biết hay không,” Sam nói.

“Cảm ơn đã mời chúng tôi, Tony.” Wanda nói khi đi ngang qua gã để đến bàn tiệc buffet với Vision theo bén gót. “Trong này tuyệt quá. Rất có không khí lễ hội.”

“À thì mọi thứ đều đã tiến triển một bước dài từ sau lần đầu tiên cô đến,” Tony nói, đặt một nụ hôn lên má cô. “Có lấy rượu thì lấy thêm cho tôi một ly nhé? Natasha, trông đáng yêu quá. Cái thứ đó chứa được bao nhiêu con dao vậy?”

“Đủ dùng,” Natasha nói, nhận một ly sâm-panh từ cậu phục vụ vừa đi qua.

“Tôi cược là ba,” Sam nói.

“Cậu đùa đấy à?” Clint nói. “Năm, ít nhất.”

“Hai người đều sai cả,” Laura nói, lắc đầu. “Là bảy.”

“Này, Cap,” Tony nói, quay sang Steve mặc cho những người kia tiếp tục tranh cãi và dắt nhau ra quay bar. “Lâu rồi không gặp.”

Steve bật cười. “Phải rồi—được bao lâu rồi nhỉ, năm, sáu tiếng?”

Tony chớp mắt. “Hả?”

“Khoan đã,” Steve nghiêng đầu. “Đây có phải—có phải phiên bản reggae* của bài Chú Tuần Lộc Mũi Đỏ Rudolph không? Làm ơn nói là cái thứ này không tồn tại đi.”

(*: một thể loại nhạc bắt nguồn từ Jamaica, có nhịp mạnh, mang phong cách vui vẻ, tự do, phóng khoáng và gần gũi)

“Ngài Paul đã có vài năm kì lạ,” Tony thừa nhận. “Cậu vừa nói gì về năm tiếng ấy nhỉ?”

“Này, cà-vạt anh hơi—lại đây,” Steve nói, và trước khi Tony kịp phản ứng, bọn họ đột nhiên rất gần nhau; Tony có thể thấy vệt nhăn mờ mờ giữa hai hàng lông mày Steve khi anh cúi xuống chỉnh cà-vạt nơ bướm cho Tony. “Tốt rồi.” Anh đặt tay lên hai vai Tony và cúi đầu mỉm cười ấm áp với gã, và Tony lùi lại nhanh đến nỗi suýt nữa thì va phải một cậu phục vụ đi qua.

“Ừm, cảm ơn,” Tony nói. “Uống gì không? Tôi định đi lấy đồ uống. Cậu muốn một ly chứ?”

“À,” Steve nói, nụ cười nhạt đi. “Không, tôi vậy được rồi.”

“Được rồi,” Tony lặp lại, lùi ra xa hơn. “Xin lỗi, phải đi nhập tiệc đây, gặp cậu sau nhé?”

“Ừ,” Steve nói, nhìn Tony quay gót chạy biến khỏi đó, bởi vì vừa rồi kỳ lạ thật, vô cùng vô cùng kỳ lạ. Cái cách Steve nhìn xuống gã, nó—trìu mến. Gần như là thân mật. Thân mật theo cái cách mà gã và Steve rõ ràng không phải. Cap là một chàng bảnh trai, hẳn rồi, Tony sẽ không giả vờ như gã chưa từng nghĩ đến—ờ thì, dù sao đi nữa, đó là Cap. Dạo này đây Tony không thường muốn đấm vào mặt cậu ta nữa, nhưng đôi khi cũng gần gần như vậy.

“Scotch, không pha,” Tony nói với bartender.

Kệ mẹ cái ý muốn gã tỉnh táo của Clint. Đây là tiệc của gã, gã muốn say.

~*~

“Không ngờ cũng có lúc tôi thấy Vision đáng yêu,” Sam nói khi mà Vision và Wanda lắc lư theo điệu Silver Bells trên sàn nhảy, “nhưng đó là từ duy nhất dùng được cho lúc này.”

“Tôi hiểu,” Tony nói. “Tởm chết đi được.”

Sam bật cười. “Anh đã nói gì với cậu ta?”

“Gì?” Tony nói. “Tôi?”

“Ừ, anh,” Sam nói. “Sau khi anh kéo cậu ta ra góc, cậu ta mới chịu tiến tới.”

“Tôi khá chắc là mình chả nói gì với cậu ta cả,” Tony nói khi bài hát kết thúc và đám đông tản đi.

Sam nhướn mày. “Còn tôi khá chắc là anh có.”

Tony cau mày. “Thật sự tôi chẳng hiểu cậu đang—”

“Có ai thấy Natasha đâu không?” Steve hỏi, xuất hiện ở ngay cạnh Tony với đầy tay quà tặng.

“Nãy giờ thì không,” Clint nói.

“Ầy, vậy cổ phải lấy quà sau thôi,” Steve nói, ném cho Clint một hộp nhỏ và Sam một hộp lớn hơn. “Vision, của cậu này, và Wanda, cái này của cô.”

“Cảm ơn bồ tèo!” Clint rống lên, giật bung mớ giấy gói ra. “Sao cậu biết tôi cần cái Fitbit* mới? Tuần trước Nate vừa xả cái của tôi xuống toilet xong.”

(*: Vòng tay theo dõi sức khỏe, gg để biết thêm chi tiết :))

“Đoán mò thôi.” Steve nói.

Sam mở hộp của mình ra và bật cười ha hả. “Steve. Đây chính thức là thứ xấu xí nhất mà tôi từng thấy đó.”

“Cậu biết không, thời của tôi ấy, bọn tôi trân trọng bất cứ cái áo len nào mình có được, cho dù nó có xấu,” Steve vừa nói vừa cười. “Tôi đã kể cậu nghe chưa nhỉ, cái trận bão tuyết dày 31 inches mà bọn tôi không có tiền sưởi ấm, mẹ tôi đã—”

“Làm cho cậu một cái áo ấm từ khăn trải bàn, ờ ông già, bọn này nghe cả rồi,” Sam nói, đấm vào cánh tay anh. “Tôi sẽ trân trọng cái này suốt đời.”

“Một quyển sách dạy nấu ăn?” Wanda nói, nhìn xuống cái bìa bóng loáng của quyển sách trong tay mình.

“Để đi kèm với cái nồi nấu chậm đa năng mới của Vision,” Steve nói trong lúc Vision cẩn thận mở món quà của mình.

“Gần đây tôi có nói rằng mình có hứng thú với thức ăn vượt ngoài giá trị dinh dưỡng của chúng,” Vision điềm tĩnh nói. “Ngài Đại úy, dù tôi không hiểu mối liên hệ giữa sự khai sinh của một nhà sáng lập đạo và nhu cầu thể hiện tình cảm thông qua những món đồ mua được, tôi vẫn rất cảm kích món quà này.”

“Vậy có nghĩa là anh không mua gì cho em à?” Wanda nhướn mày hỏi.

“Anh có thể không phải con người, nhưng anh không phải đồ ngốc,” Vision nói.

“Này mấy đứa, xem này,” Clint đứng trước cửa sổ gọi. “Tuyết này!”

“Tuyết hả?” Tony nói. “Lẽ ra hôm nay đâu có tuyết.”

“Trận tuyết đầu tiên trong đêm Giáng Sinh,” Sam nói, vừa cười vừa mặc cái áo len Giáng Sinh mới xấu xí lên trên cái áo áo len Giáng Sinh cũ xấu xí của mình và theo Clint ra ngoài cửa sổ. “Phép màu Giáng Sinh đó!”

“Anh nói đúng rồi,” một giọng nói luồn vào tai gã, Tony giật mình quay lại thấy Steve đang đứng ngay đằng sau.

“Về cái gì cơ?” Tony nói.

“Trận tuyết,” Steve gật gù nói, đám con lại trong đội và phần lớn khách dự tiệc đều chen nhau ra ban công.

Tony hoang mang. “Ơ—”

“Này, mình nói chuyện một lát được không?” Steve hỏi, đẩy khuỷu tay gã. “Ở chỗ nào… yên tĩnh hơn một chút?”

“Dĩ nhiên,” Tony nói chầm chậm. “Mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ?”

“Ừ,” Steve nói, dẫn gã đi dọc hành lanh. Tiếng ồn ã của bữa tiệc tan đi khi họ chui vào một góc sau cây thông Nô-en lấp lánh. “Tôi chỉ, ừm—tôi chỉ muốn tặng cho anh cái này.”

Anh chìa một cái hộp nhỏ bọc trong giấy đỏ và xanh, bẽn lẽn cười.

“Ồ,” Tony nói. “Tôi tưởng chúng ta đã bảo là không quà cáp gì hết?”

Steve cười khịt một tiếng. “Ừ. Cứ mở ra đi, Tony.”

“Okay,” Tony nói, lung túng luồn tay xuống dưới lớp băng keo để lột giấy gói ra. Gã vo nó lại, mỏ cái hộp bên trong và lôi ra—một cái khăn. Nó màu xám, có sọc vuông và hơi sờn ở các góc. “Ừm. Cảm ơn. Cái này—đẹp lắm?”

“Chỉ là tôi nghĩ anh sẽ muốn có nó,” Steve nói, cậu ta lại đang nở nụ cười trìu mến đó, và cậu ta còn đứng xích lại gần hơn so với một giây trước, Tony chắc chắn là vậy.

“Ồ,” Tony nói, bởi vì Steve vửa tặng gã một cái khăn choàng rõ ràng là đã được dùng qua, và Tony không biết phải phản ứng lại làm sao nữa. Có thể những món quà đã qua sử dụng rất được coi trọng ở thời đó? Tony sẽ phải tra lại chuyện này. “À thì, này, xin lỗi, tôi chả mua gì cho cậu cả, nhưng—”

“Hôm nay tuyệt thật,” Steve nói.

“Ừa, một buổi tiệc vui vẻ,” Tony nói, đứng tựa hết chân này đến chân kia. “Tôi mừng là mọi người đến được—”

“Ý tôi là trước đó cơ,” Steve nói khẽ, nghiêng đầu và bước tới gần hơn.

Tony nuốt khan và hơi lùi lại. Steve rõ ràng là đang ở trong vùng riêng tư của gã. “Trước đó?”

“Ừ,” Steve nói. “Và tôi đã—ừm, tôi đã nghĩ. Và tôi thấy rằng, nếu có một dịp hay để thôi nghĩ và thực sự, anh biết mà, làm gì đó, thì chắc chắn là Giáng Sinh, phải không?”

“Có thể?” Tony nói.

Steve bật cười. “Lẽ ra tôi phải biết anh sẽ làm khó dễ chuyện này,” anh nói, và rồi nghiêng người tới, đưa một tay níu lấy cổ Tony và hôn gã.

Tony cứng người. Không phải vì đây là một nụ hôn tồi tệ. Mà là vì đây là Steve, và lần cuối cùng gã gặp Steve là ba tháng trước và họ đã bắt tay nhau còn giờ dường như họ đã chuyển sang giai đoạn hôn nhau. Đời Tony từng hôn nhiều con người kỳ lạ nhưng đêm nay gã thậm chí còn chưa say, theo như gã biết là vậy, bởi vì Barton cứ giật hết mấy ly rượu khỏi tay gã, và Steve cũng không say vì Steve không say được và ôi trời ơi, Steve đang hôn gã—

Tony đặt tay lên vai Steve và đẩy, thật mạnh.

Steve buông gã ra ngay lập tức và giật người về sau, khoảng cách giữa họ đột nhiên trống rỗng. Mắt anh mở to đầy hoảng hốt. “Tôi—tôi xin lỗi,” Anh nói. “Tôi tưởng—”

“Ấy, đừng lo,” Tony nói. “Ai chẳng bị đôi lần, không phải tôi không thấy tự hào đâu, chỉ là—”

“Chắc tôi đã—hiểu nhầm,” Steve nói, nhanh chóng lùi ra, gương mặt sắt lại. “Xin lỗi. Sẽ không lặp lại nữa đâu.”

“Không sao cả,” Tony nói, một lời nói dối, vì đây chắc chắn là có sao.

“Tôi đi—tôi đi nhé,” Steve nói. “Chỉ là—ừ. Giáng Sinh vui vẻ, Tony.”

“Cậu cũng vậy,” Tony nói, bối rối. “Này, nếu—”

Nhưng Steve đã quay gót và đi băng băng dọc hành lang về phía thang máy, tránh xa nơi gió đang thổi từng luồng tuyết vào qua khung cửa ban công còn để ngỏ. Tony nhìn anh bước đi, môi gã vẫn còn vương hơi ấm của Steve. Gã muốn gọi anh lại, nhưng gã chẳng biết phải nói gì; gã thấy đầu lâng lâng vì rối loạn—

—không, gã thật sự thấy mình lâng lâng. “Friday? Kiểm tra ta xem nào, ta nghĩ là ta bị—bị làm sao rồi,” gã nói, đưa tay chống lên tường để đỡ lấy mình.

Thế giới quay mòng mòng quanh gã—không, chính gã đang quay—không, gã đang tan biến, cảm giác đúng là như thế, như kiểu từng góc của gã đang tan biến dần dần—

“Friday?” Tony nói, đưa tay ra và chết lặng nhìn những ngón tay mình dần biến mất. “Friday, gọi Steve, gọi—”

Và rồi tất cả mọi thứ tối sầm.

~*~

Khi Tony tỉnh lại, trời không có tuyết rơi.

Tony chớp chớp mắt cho tỉnh hẳn, ý thức gom góp lại từng phần của bữa tiệc. Gã không nhớ mình đi ngủ lúc nào; gã thậm chí còn không nhớ mình đã rời tiệc. Tất cà những gì gã nhớ là Clint nói trời đang đổ tuyết, và nhìn mọi người đi ra ngoài ban công, và vẻ mặt Steve, sốc và tổn thương vì bị gã đẩy ra sau khi Steve hôn gã—

Đm.

Steve hôn gã.

Tony ngồi dậy. Ôi, cái đó để cà phê xong rồi tính. “Friday, cửa sổ,” gã nói, vươn vai trèo khỏi giường. Gã ra trước cửa sổ; quang cảnh này quanh năm gã đều thích, nhưng đặc biệt là sau trận tuyết đầu tiên, khi mà Công viên Central được bao phủ bởi lớp một trắng xốp, bầu trời xám xịt với những đám mây ken đặc, những tàn cây—

—những tàn cây rực rỡ sắc lá vàng cam.

Tony cau mày. “Ta bảo mở cửa sổ.”

“Ngài,” Friday nói, “Tôi nghĩ ngài có lẽ muốn kiểm tra máy tính bảng cá nhân của mình.”

“Chuyện quái gì với tấm kính vậy,” Tony lầm bầm, nhấn lên tấm kính ba chiều. Sáng nay tất cả những gì gã muốn là nhìn ra và thấy thành phố New York trong làn tuyết, và mấy tấm màn che thì chắc chắn là hỏng rồi, bởi vì nó đang bày ra trước mắt gã New York mùa thu, đám cây vẫn còn đầy màu sắc, cỏ xanh rì trong Công viên Central, bầu trời xanh ngắt trong veo.

“Đó là cửa sổ,” Friday nói. “Ngài, một lần nữa, ngài có tin nhắn quan trọng.”

“Kệ tin nhắn đi,” Tony càm ràm. Gã tụt quần cởi sơ-mi, mặc vào một chiếc áo thun và quần thụng rồi đi loanh quanh trong nhà. Đm, đêm qua gã say đến mức nào vậy? Clint cứ giật rượu của gã miết, gã có nhớ mình uống được lúc nào đâu, lại còn mặc nguyên quần áo mà ngất đi—

Đi được nửa đường ra phòng khách, gã sững người.

Cây thông Nô-en đã biến mất. Mấy cái đèn nhấp nháy đã biến mất. Mọi món trang trí Giáng Sinh của gia đình Stark bên tổ chức sự kiện đào ra từ trong kho và vấy khắp nhà gã đã biến mất.

“Friday,” Tony nói thật chậm. “Đêm qua chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nhà ta vậy?”

“Không có gì cả, thưa ngài,” Friday nói.

“Không có gì?” Tony nói. “Đêm qua chỗ này trông như bị Rudolph ói mứa lên ấy, mà giờ—Chúa ơi, ta uống hết bao nhiêu vậy—chuyện quái gì đây, cả mấy cái cửa sổ ở đây nữa hả? Friday, cửa sổ—”

“Ngài,” Friday điềm tĩnh nói, “cửa sổ trong phòng khách không được lắp màn hình ba chiều. Cái ngài đang thấy là thời tiết hiện tại.”

“Ờ,” Tony nói. “Vậy là tuyết tan hết sau một đêm, chuyện thường, mấy thứ lạ lùng hơn còn xảy ra rồi mà. Nóng lên toàn cầu, nhỉ? Tuyết tan, nhưng đường phố sẽ phải vắng chứ, vì buổi sáng Giáng Sinh là một trong những ngày hiếm hoi ở Manhattan mà người ta có thể đi qua trung tâm thành phố mà không bị kẹt xe—ngoại trừ năm nay, hình như vậy, bởi ngoài đường đang chật kín taxi, xe buýt và người đi bộ, tất cả đều đang đi về—ờ thì, đâu đó. Hả.”

“New York chẳng bao giờ chịu nghỉ ngơi,” Tony nói, nuốt khan và đi vào bếp. “Họ vẫn nói còn gì, tình trạng giao thông đang vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát—này, mở TV lên xem nào.”

“Vâng, thưa ngài.”

“—ở độ cao 67 với bầu trời quang đãng trong buổi sáng mùa thu tươi đẹp này,” giọng phát thanh viên xướng lên. “Trong phần tin thể thao, đêm qua đội Yankees đã thắng ALCS ba điểm, đem mình quay trở lại New York để đấu ở một lượt trận khác—”

“Được rồi, cái đếch gì vậy,” Tony nói. “Này, Friday? Đây là mơ hả? Giờ ta đang mơ một giấc mơ phi thường tẻ nhạt hả?”

“Theo tôi biết thì không,” Friday nói. “Tôi có thể khuyên ngài kiểm tra thư cá nhân không?”

Tony gật đầu cầm máy tính bảng lên, bởi vì đây xem ra là chuyện hay ho nhất để làm lúc này, bởi vì có chuyện gì đó sai sai, chuyện gì đó rất rất sai, và gã có cảm tưởng mình biết đó là chuyện gì nhưng cái đó là không thể, cái đó—

Bạn có một thư mới, cái máy nói với gã, bàn tay gã mở nó ra không hề run rẩy một chút nào cả và gã nhìn gương mặt của chính mình hiện lên trên màn hình.

Này, Tôi Quá Khứ. Mà chắc phải là Tôi Tương Lai chứ nhỉ,” Tony trong máy nói. “Sao cũng được. Rồi, bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ—phải rồi! Cậu không có điên. Cậu đang du hành thời gian đó.”

Tony ngồi xuống ghế sofa.

“Tôi chẳng có gì nhiều để nói cho cậu đâu vì thật tình chính tôi còn đang phải tìm hiểu. Hẳn là cái Máy Tốc Độ, nhỉ? Tôi đang giải quyết theo hướng đó. Vụ nổ phản vật chất đó không phải một vụ nổ đâu, chắc nó đã—tôi cũng chả biết nữa—chắc nó đã đấm văng tôi ra khỏi dòng thời gian bình thường, kiểu vậy. Tôi vẫn chưa tìm hiểu thêm được gì về nó bởi vì biết gì hêm, tôi còn chưa chế ra nó nữa.” Tony trên màn hình thở dài thườn thượt. “Rồi, gì nữa ta. À. Cậu không kiểm soát được những chuyện xảy ra đâu, cả nơi chốn và thời gian cậu sẽ đến cũng vậy. Cậu sẽ cố thử, nên tôi còn không buồn bảo cậu đừng làm, nhưng theo tôi biết thì không được đâu. Và giả dụ như mà tôi có tìm ra được cách, tôi sẽ để lại tin nhắn cho bản thân trong quá khứ như cái này nè, nhưng tôi chả thấy gì cả—à, ít nhất tới giờ là chưa thấy, có thể là tôi đã cài đặt để mình không tiếp cận được với nó cho đến mãi sau này để chúng nó không mâu thuẫn với tin nhắn này—”

Tony có ý định ném cái máy đi, và Tony trên màn hình xen ngang vào.

“Và đây là lúc tôi bắt đầu điên lên với chính mình. Này, đừng, vấn đề là—đừng đi tìm thằng tôi kia nhé, cái người mà đã sống qua gia đoạn này trong quá khứ ấy. Giờ là 14 tháng 10, xem xem cậu đang ở đâu vào 14 tháng 10 và cố đừng có mà đi tới đó, được chứ? Đừng nhé. Nghĩ thử xem là cậu hiểu vì sao ngay. Có đang nghĩ không đấy?”

“Bởi vì,” Tony đờ ra, nói, “Nếu tôi mà làm vậy, tôi sẽ biết và—”

“Chính xác, nếu cậu làm thế cậu sẽ biết chuyện và bởi vì cậu vốn không biết, nếu cậu làm chuyện đó và thay đổi việc này—”

“Nó sẽ thành một nghịch lý và—”

“—nó sẽ thành một nghịch lý, và nghịch lý là một cục không-đừng bự chảng. Cậu có thể sẽ kết liễu thế giới theo nghĩa đen đấy. Nghĩ xem có uổng phí không, trong khi bao lâu nay cậu còng lưng ra cứu nó. Hoặc tệ hơn, rốt cuộc cậu lại trở thành bố của chính mình. Đéo. Đừng. Nhé. Đừng làm vậy. Cũng đừng nói với ai cậu du hành thời gian, người ta tưởng cậu bị khùng đấy, rồi nó sẽ vấy đầy lên Twitter, và giời ơi cậu không cần được biết đến theo cách đó.”

Tony thở hắt ra, và Tony trong máy cũng làm y như vậy, kỳ cục thật.

“Nghe này, trôi nổi trong dòng thời gian cũng hơi, cậu biết mà, bất tiện, nhưng nó không—nó không phải hoàn toàn xấu đâu. Tôi hứa đấy.” Gã lắc đầu và mỉm cười, một chút thôi, và rồi gã trợn mắt lên. “Chết rồi, tôi đang tan biến, rồi, nhớ lời tôi nói đấy, và đừng quên để lại tin nhắn này nhé—bao giờ cần làm thì cậu sẽ biết thôi, tôi hiểu cậu vì tôi đến từ tương lai mà, nhỉ? Khoan, còn chuyện cuối, gì nhỉ—à, đm phải rồi. Cậu phải gặp Steve. Cậu ta sẽ đợi cậu bên ngoài và cậu thì trễ rồi đó, đi đi, ngay, và làm gì thì cũng đừng nói với cậu ta, đừng nói với cậu ta—”

Rồi hình ảnh xóc lên, như thể Tony kia đã đánh rơi cái máy mình đang thu hình, và đoạn phim vẫn tiếp diễn nhưng trong đó chẳng có gì ngoài một góc nhìn nghiêng của phòng ngủ và bầu trời xanh ngoài cửa sổ phía đằng xa.

“Hừm,” Tony nói.

“Thật là,” Friday nói đầy cảm thông.

“Có thế thôi hả?” Tony nói. “Ta để lại cho mình có thế thôi hả? Ta đúng là một thằng khốn mà.”

“Điều đó từng được nói một đôi lần.”

“Ta để lại cái này cho mình, tức là ta sẽ còn quay về quá khứ xa hơn nữa—Friday, mi biết gì về—”

“Tôi sợ rằng mình đã được chỉ đạo rằng không nói bất cứ điều gì với ngài về việc mà một phiên bản khác của ngài đã làm sau này trong dòng thời gian của bản thân ngài,” Friday nói.

“Ai bảo?”

“Chính ngài, thưa ngài.”

“Đm ta,” Tony nói. “Đi đâu—ý là, ta đã còn đi đâu—”

“Tôi khuyến cáo ngài nghe theo lời khuyên của chính mình, thưa ngài, và rời tòa tháp ngay lập tức,” Friday nói. “Ngài sắp về nhà rồi, và có vẻ như tâm trạng ngài không được tốt. Tôi chắc rằng ngài sẽ không thấy khá hơn khi chạm mặt ngay chính bản thân ở ngoài hành lang đâu.”

Tony nhìn xuống cái máy tính bảng, rồi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, rồi nhìn quanh phòng. Một việc rất rất rõ ràng: đây không phải sáng hôm Giáng Sinh. Cũng chẳng phải gã đặc biệt mong chờ buổi sáng Giáng Sinh, nhưng nếu được chọn giữa thức dậy vào sáng Giáng Sinh và thức dậy trong quá khứ, gã sẽ chọn Giáng Sinh, mười lần lấy cả mười.

“Ngài,” Friday nói.

Tony giật mình. “Rồi, ta biết, ta biết. Nghịch lý. Mi xem ta nên mặc gì?”

“Tôi thường không đưa ra lời khuyên về thời trang, thưa ngài, nhưng tôi gợi ý một cái áo khoác da,” Friday nói, và Tony phá ra cười, và gã bắt đầu tự hỏi, biết đâu gã cũng hơi điên điên rồi.

~*~

Steve đang đợi gã bên ngoài tòa tháp.

Anh mặc áo khoác da và quần jean, đứng tựa vào chiếc moto của mình. Tony tiến lại gần, cố làm ra vẻ mình không phải đang trong cơn khủng hoảng về sự tồn tại. “Xin lỗi tôi ra muộn.”

“A, xin chào,” Steve nói, vẻ ngạc nhiên. “Tôi còn đang tưởng anh không xuống.”

“Ờ thì, tôi xuống rồi này. Có vẻ thế,” Tony nói. “Kế hoạch là gì nhỉ?”

Steve mở cốp xe lôi ra một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm đen trơn, cùng cặp với cái đặt trên yên và chìa ra. “Của anh này.”

“Ồ,” Tony nói.

“Anh bảo là không ngại ghế sau còn gì,” Steve cười nói.

“Chắc là tôi sẽ sống sót thôi,” Tony nói, cầm lấy cái nón được đưa cho. Steve đội nón lên, vắt một chân qua sườn bên kia của moto. Tony ngồi xuống sau lưng anh, tay gượng gạo bám chặt vào hông ghế.

Steve rồ máy, rồi đánh mắt ra sau. “Anh cứ bám vào tôi, nếu muốn. Ý tôi là—chẳng qua, sẽ thoải mái hơn nếu—”

“À,” Tony nói. “Phải ha.” Gã vòng tay qua ôm chắc lấy hông Steve, ngực gã áp sát vào tấm lưng rắn chắc của anh, và cố tập trung để đừng nghĩ đến cái lần cuối cùng gã gần gũi với Steve đến vậy.

Họ len lỏi qua khu Hell’s Kitchen và xuyên qua Hầm Lincoln, rồi nhập vào đường I-95 ở New Jersey. Theo Tony thấy thì Steve chưa bao giờ chạy dưới tốc độ quy định—nhưng mà ai lại phạt Captain America chứ, nhỉ?—và Tony tốn hết một tiếng đồng hồ tiếp theo để cố đừng lên cơn hoảng loạn.

Dù sao gã cũng là Tony Stark. Gã sẽ làm được chuyện du hành thời gian này thôi. Gã từng làm hàng đống trò kỳ cục trên đời từ trước khi gã trở thành siêu anh hùng kìa. Gã từng gặp người ngoài hành tinh và những vị thần, gã từng đấu với người máy hữu tính và bọn người Nga điên khùng và mấy kẻ thở ra lửa theo nghĩa đen. Gã chế ra bộ giáp Iron Man đầu tiên trong một cái hang với một hộp toàn sắt vụn. Đấy còn chưa lạ bằng cái lần gã vác một đầu đạn hạt nhân bay vào vũ trụ đâu.

Ngồi sau xe của Steve Roger, cái này chắc là kỳ lạ hơn chuyện vũ trụ kia rồi.

Nhưng gã ở tương lai đã bảo là gã phải làm, có nghĩa là gã đã làm rồi, và ồ, giờ này trong ngày vẫn còn quá sớm để nghĩ đến chừng ấy thứ về luật nhân quả và bản chất của thời gian, gã còn chưa uống được miếng cà phê nào.

“Nhắc lại cho tôi xem kế hoạch là gì nào?” Tony lên tiếng khi Steve dừng xe tắt máy.

“Chỉ là chuyện xây dựng cơ bản thôi,” Steve nói, mở thùng xe cất cả hai cái nón và áo khoác của mỉnh vào trong. “Như tôi nói đó, không diễn thuyết, không paparazzi, không có mấy thứ đó, chỉ có những người tình nguyện ở địa phương cố làm xong những ngôi nhà này trước khi kỳ nghỉ tới.”

“Rồi.” Tony nói khi họ băng qua đường. “Cái này trông quen quá.”

Steve nhướn mày. “Ừ đúng rồi. Anh quên chúng ta đang đi đâu à?”

Lần trước gã đến đây là vào ban đêm, và gã lúc ấy đang bay, và à phải rồi, gã cùng với đội Avengers đang đánh nhau với một nhà khoa học của tổ chức AIM* cũ. Hồi đó là cuối tháng Tám, gã đang ngủ sau ba ngày làm việc thâu đêm thì Steve gọi, nói rằng họ đang chuẩn bị quinjet** nhưng gã có thể bắt kịp họ ở Trenton nếu ngay bây giờ gã mặc suit vào và đi ngay, gã lập tức chộp lấy cơ hội được vận động đôi chút. Gã đến hiện trường đầu tiên và hạ được nửa đàn gián robot kì quặc của nhà khoa học kia trước khi cả đội tới. Gã nhớ vài dãy nhà đã bị phá hủy, nhưng người ta đã sơ tán dân cư cũng được một lúc lâu rồi, và đến nửa đêm gã trở về tòa tháp với một ly martini trong tay.

(*: một tổ chức hư cấu trong thế giới Marvel, nơi tụ họp nhiều bộ óc thiên tài với mục tiêu giành quyền lực và lật đổ các chính quyền trên khắp thế giời bằng công nghệ)

(**: mấy cái máy bay chuyên chở ngầu ngầu hình con cá đuối trong phim đó)

“Gì?” Tony hỏi. “Không, tôi chỉ—tôi nghĩ nó phải trông—ờ—tôi tưởng tới giờ người ta phải tái xây dựng được nhiều hơn rồi chứ.”

“Tôi nói rồi,” Steve nói, luồn tay qua mái tóc. “Họ gặp vấn đề. Vậy nên ta mới ở đây.”

Khi họ tiến đến toa rờ-moóc của bên nhà thầu, một người đàn ông đội mũ bảo hộ bước ra mỉm cười với họ. “Đại úy Rogers, ngài Stark,” ông nói, đưa tay ra. “Rất cảm ơn vì đã tới. Tôi là Eugene, quản đốc ở đây. Hôm nay tôi sẽ đảm bảo an toàn cho hai vị ở công trường này.”

“Rất vui được gặp anh,” Steve nói, bắt tay ông. “Chúng tôi có thể làm gì?”

“Khá nhiều thứ,” Eugene nói. “Chúng tôi ráng đem mọi người về nhà trước mùa lễ tết, nhưng bị chậm tiến độ quá nhiều. Tôi rất cảm kích khi các vị tới tận đây.”

“Chúng tôi rất vui được giúp một tay,” Steve nói. “Bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ?”

~*~

“Nên là, tôi không nói các anh sai, nhưng—ừ, thật ra là đúng vậy đấy, tôi bảo là các anh sai rồi,” Tony nói. “Tôi đã mắc mấy cái dây này từ năm năm tuổi và tôi nói thật, sẽ an toàn hơn nhiều nếu nối lại toàn bộ cầu dao tổng.”

“Tôi biết là tốt, ngài Stark, nhưng—” người thợ điện chính mở lời.

“Làm ơn đi, tôi đang đập tan mô hình làm việc của các anh đấy, gọi tôi là Tony đi.”

“Nhưng chúng tôi không có kinh phí để nối lại toàn bộ 16 căn nhà trong khu này,” ông nói hết.

“Hả,” Tony nói. “Nối dây đôi cộng thêm một chút phòng hờ, 16 căn nhà, chừng nào nhỉ, một phần bốn triệu đô-la? Xong luôn.”

Người thợ điện nhướn mày. “Gì cơ?”

“Anh có kinh phí rồi đấy. Làm đi, tiền sẽ được chuyển tới.” Tony nói. Lông mày người thợ điện còn nhướn cao thêm. “Tôi có phải viếc séc ngay trước mặt anh không? Nghe này, nếu muốn xong mấy cái nhà trước Giáng Sinh thì anh bắt tay vào luôn đi.”

Người thợ điện bỏ đi cùng với các kỹ thuật viên theo bén gót, Steve mở cửa cho họ ra rồi chui vào. Anh đã cởi sạch chỉ còn lại áo lót màu trắng, nó bẩn kinh khủng, phủ kín bụi và hắc ín đen thui, và người Steve gần như muốn bật rách áo. Tony chớp chớp mắt. Không phải gã chưa từng nhìn Steve theo, ừ thì, kiểu đó—người ta phải chết rồi hoặc là một thằng phát xít hoặc cả hai mới không nhìn Steve theo kiểu đó—nhưng cái phần nhỏ trong não gã mà không bận nối dây điện cho 16 ngôi nhà hay cố nuốt trôi việc mình đang ở trong quá khứ thì đột nhiên hoạt động hết công suất khi nhìn thấy hai bắp tay Steve.

“Anh ổn chứ, Tony?” Steve hỏi.

Tony nhìn vào mắt anh. “Gì cơ?”

“Anh vừa, ừm—”

“Nghĩ về hệ thống điện lực,” Tony nói vội. “Mái nhà sao rồi?”

“Xong rồi,” Steve nói. “Họ đang dọn dẹp đi về.”

“Đã về rồi á?”

“Hơn sáu giờ rồi,” Steve nói. “Có những người sẽ ngưng làm việc và, anh biết mà, về nhà khi đêm xuống. Người bình thường ấy.”

“Cái khái niệm nghe chẳng quen gì cả,” Tony nói qua quýt, viết vội một ghi chú nữa trên bảng kế hoặc của thợ điện rồi ném bút đi. “Sẵn sàng đi chưa?”

“Tôi đang nghĩ hay là đi đâu ăn tối,” Steve nói.

Tuyệt vời, Tony nghĩ, có thêm cơ hội để lỡ mồm nói về những việc hay ho nhưng chưa xảy ra bao giờ. “Được đấy. Cậu muốn ăn gì?”

“Cách đây vài căn tôi thấy có pizza.” Steve nói, chân bước ra cửa.

“Pizza bên ngoài New York hả?” Tony nói. “Tha cho nhau đi.”

“Thôi nào, tôi chắc là nó cũng được mà,” Steve nói.

~*~

“Nó… cũng được,” Steve nói.

“Không, không hề,” Tony nói.

“Ừ, không hề,” Steve lặp lại, mặt xụ xuống.

“Kinh khủng quá,” Tony nói, cố mà nuốt xuống. “Tôi từng dự mấy buổi họp hội đồng hay ho hơn cái thứ pizza này nữa.”

Steve nhún vai. “Tôi vẫn sẽ ăn.”

“Ừ, phải rồi,” Tony nói. “Dĩ nhiên. Đây là pizza. Cậu biết người ta nói gì về pizza mà.”

“Người ta nói gì về pizza?” Steve ngây ngô hỏi. Tony mở miệng, nhưng Steve thúc cùi chỏ vào gã. “Im đi, dĩ nhiên là tôi biết rồi.”

“Không ngờ Captain America cũng biết mấy thứ đó,” Tony nói, ném cùi bánh xuống đĩa.

“Anh còn phải bất ngờ dài dài,” Steve nói. Khi Tony nhìn sang anh đang nhếch miệng cười, và nếu Tony không biết thì gã thề Steve đang tán tỉnh mình. “Anh có định ăn cái đó không?”

“Cùi bánh hả? Của cậu hết đó, chàng trai.”

“Cảm ơn,” Steve nói, lấy nó từ đĩa của Tony. “Anh biết không, tôi rất ngạc nhiên khi anh bảo mình sẽ đi cùng hôm nay.”

“Đôi lúc tôi còn làm chính mình ngạc nhiên,” Tony cười khô khốc.

“Ý là, tôi biết anh bỏ nhiều tiền cho mấy chuyện này. Nhưng thường anh không tự mình đến nhúng tay vào việc.”

“Không, thường là không,” Tony nói. “Chắc là do ảnh hưởng tốt của cậu đấy.”

“Ờ, ờ,” Steve nói. Anh dụi vai mình vào vai Tony. “Tôi mừng là anh đến.”

“Ừ, tôi cũng vậy,” Tony nói thật lòng. “Dù cái pizza này như dở hơi.”

Steve bật cười. “Tôi không tranh cãi gì chuyện đó đâu. Muốn đi chưa? Giao thông giờ này chắc thoáng rồi.”

“Lo chuyện giao thông hả? Cậu thật sự tiến vào thế kỉ 21 rồi đấy,” Tony nói, theo Steve ra khỏi quán pizza.

Họ im lặng suốt đường về, và Tony có kha khá thời gian để tự hỏi xem mình sẽ làm gì sau khi Steve thả mình ở Tháp. Có vẻ như gã của quá khứ cũng sẽ ở đó, không hay không biết một cách đầy sung sướng cái sự thật rằng hiện tại gã đang áp sát người vào lưng Cap, tận hưởng cảm giác hơi ấm tỏa ra từ Steve xua bớt cái lạnh thấu xương vì gió táp khi lướt băng băng trong khí trời tháng Mười. Gã có thể kiếm một khách sạn—ơn giời gã du hành thời gian có mang theo ví—nhưng một lúc nào đó gã sẽ phải tìm ra cách nào đó để trở về thực tại, thực tại của gã, và núp ở W* sẽ chẳng giúp gì được cho việc đó.

(*:một chuỗi khách sạn-resort có chi nhánh ở rất nhiều nơi trên thế giới)

“Ừm, cảm ơn vì chuyến đi,” Tony nói khi trèo xuống khỏi yên sau.

“Có chắc anh không muốn tôi thả anh ở trong ga-ra chứ?” Steve nói, gạt chống xe bên lề của lối vào riêng của Tháp Stark.

“Không cần, đây được rồi,” Tony nói.

“Cảm ơn vì đã đi hôm nay,” Steve nói.

“Tôi cũng vui vì đã đi,” Tony nói. Gã ngước nhìn tòa tháp thắp đèn sáng chói, rồi trở lại nhìn Steve, người đang tựa vào xe và dõi theo gã với cái vẻ muốn làm như thản nhiên lắm nhưng không mấy thành công, và—

Ôi, đệt.

Steve tắt máy, ngỏ ý muốn chở gã vào tận ga-ra. Rõ ràng rồi. Steve muốn Tony mời anh lên nhà. Steve chưa muốn đêm nay kết thúc.

Còn Tony thì muốn, muốn vô cùng.

“Ừm, cậu nên đi thôi,” Tony nói vội. “Nói chuyện với cậu sau nhé?”

Mặt Steve đông cứng lại, nhưng thoáng cái anh lại mỉm cười ấm áp. “Dĩ nhiên rồi,” anh nói, nhanh chóng vắt chân qua chiếc xe. “Gặp anh sau, Tony.”

“Gặp sau nhé,” Tony nói, nhìn Steve biến mất vào trong đám xe hơi buổi tối ở trung tâm thành phố. Gã nhét tay vào túi và đi về hướng Columbus Circle, chạy đi chạy lại phương trình của Máy Tốc Độ trong đầu cố hiểu xem làm sao mình lại lỡ tay bẻ cong thời gian được. Trời ạ, giá như được nói chuyện với ai đó có kinh nghiệm xử lý phản vật chất—

Gã đi được nửa đường đến W thì chợt những ngón tay gã nhoi nhói. Gã sựng cứng người giữa lề đường.

“Coi chừng,” ai đó lẩm bẩm khi đâm phải gã từ đằng sau, nhưng Tony mặc kệ họ, vì cảm giác nhoi nhói đã lan đến cánh tay gã rồi, và gã thấy chóng mặt, lâng lâng, gã đang tan biến, gã lại đang tan biến—

~*~

Khi Tony mở mắt ra, gã đang ở giữa Công viên Central.


End file.
